


Hold Your Head Up

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Head Up

The text comes through just as she finishes the radio show, shutting her stuff down and making her way for the door. She smiles as she reads it. 

'Keep your head up high, beautiful.' 

She smiles, replying instantly. 

'You too, my handsome man.'

She is aware she's laughing even as she makes her way to the station, making her way home. She knows the second that she can get home she will be well received as always. John is always at the door when she gets home. 

She gets home, sets her stuff down, turns the radio in the kitchen on even as she moves to make some tea, sighing softly as John's arms close around her waist, lips at her shoulder. 

"Welcome home."

She smiles, half-turns, kissing him softly. 

"I've missed you."


End file.
